<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How We Lost A Pot by Loverboy_Lance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848210">How We Lost A Pot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverboy_Lance/pseuds/Loverboy_Lance'>Loverboy_Lance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FE3H Gets Quarantined [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic can't cook, Ingrid Brandl Galatea Is So Done, Ingrid rants to Dimitri over a phone call that's it that's the fic, Mercedes von Martritz is nice, oh and Annette burned a pot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverboy_Lance/pseuds/Loverboy_Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ingrid is extremely frustrated after losing the best spaghetti pot in her apartment. She decides to call Dimitri to complain about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic &amp; Ingrid Brandl Galatea &amp; Mercedes von Martritz, Annette Fantine Dominic/Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Mercedes von Martritz (implied), Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd &amp; Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan (implied), Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FE3H Gets Quarantined [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How We Lost A Pot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aaaaaand I'm back! Woo! Okay so the next installment in this series should be about Claude and Dimitri, which makes sense because Dimitri is so heavily mentioned (and by that I mean like probably 5 times) in this one. Anyways, enjoy! I hope the next one will be out soon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though we spent most of our time making fun of how much Felix and Sylvain were suffering and pining, we had our own troubles too. Namely, troubles in the sense of Annette.</p><p>Mercedes is too kind to say no to anything Annette asks, and that means I have to say no when it comes down to it. The only problem is that I was in a meeting when this specific incident happened, which is how we lost a pot.</p><p>Picture this: Everyone in the house already knows full well that Annette can’t cook for shit. Hell, everyone who knows <i>Annette</i> knows she can’t cook for shit. It’s not for a lack of trying, far from it really, but it’s a simple fact.</p><p>Now the problem lies in the fact that she thinks if she keeps trying she’ll get better. Mercedes is too nice to say no to her and oops! We lost a pot to Annette.</p><p>The full story went something like that, but there was a little more substance to it. I’ll try my best to explain what happened.</p><p>It all started when Annette saw Mercedes cooking dinner while I was on my final call of the day. According to Mercedes she simply asked to help. Pretty harmless, honestly. Only that ended up turning into Annette asking to do this, and Annette asking to do that, and suddenly she was trying to make the entirety of our dinner.</p><p>Now Mercedes is a perfectly fine cook so I don’t quite understand the appeal in trying to take away her ability to use the recipe she got from Dedue to make an amazing steak, but that’s just me. Annette obviously saw some potential in making the steak herself which ended in flames and a very disappointed Ingrid.</p><p>When I say very disappointed Ingrid I mean I was kinda pissed, but not exactly at Annette because who can fault a face that cute? Really, I’d like to see you try.</p><p>Well anyways, Mercedes of course lets Annette take the reins and she walks away.<br/>

Okay, Dimitri, stop yelling, we both know that was a dumb decision but Mercedes is too nice to be mad at. Yes, I’m not mad at either of them. You try being mad at Claude, you’d know how it feels then!</p><p>Anyways, back to the story. After Mercedes walked away Annette realized that she didn’t have the recipe. She decided she’d be fine and… well, she improvised. Yes, I <i>know</i> that’s not a good idea! Tell that to her, not me!</p><p>Before we knew it the smell of smoke filled the apartment and I was cursing the Goddess for not letting this meeting end sooner. All I could really hear was footsteps and a shriek from the kitchen, but who was I to leave this meeting? I need to get a raise, dammit.</p><p>Mercedes told me over our dinner of ramen that Annette had managed to not only burn all of the steak but to decide it was better cooked in a pot and ruin a pot in the process. She didn’t put anything in the pot except for the steak, and the pot was so burned by the time she smelled smoke that there was no salvaging that thing. Really is unfortunate, I liked the size of that pot for spaghetti.</p><p>But yeah, I’m guessing Claude hasn’t messed up that badly, has he? Of course not! Annette’s just a disaster waiting to happen, honestly. Well, our solution is just to send her out shopping so she feels useful that way. Mercedes and I are taking the cooking from here on out.</p><p>Oh, shit! Mercedes wants my opinion on this work she just finished. I’ll talk to you later Dima! You’ve got this, be strong and confess okay? If you haven’t confessed by our next call I’ll probably just put you both out of your misery and tell him myself, okay?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>